Progressive Drabbles (renamed)
by davidandbillie
Summary: Extension to Scene. 2.01 plus more drabbles
1. For Authenticity

Extension to Scene: 2.01

There was a movement beyond the curtain, the sound of people approaching the curtains that enclosed the private tryst sanctum. Feminine laughter warned Phryne, that her meeting with Jack about their murder investigation, was about to be interrupted.

"Some-one's coming" gasped Phryne and she unceremoniously hitched up her skirt and clambered onto Jack's lap, her arms around his shoulders, holding him close.

"Is taken", Phryne called out in her somewhat unrealistic foreign accent, as the curtains were switched open.

The female employee of the Gentleman's Club and her client halted. "So sorry" said the hostess, immediately thinking that "Miss Lulu Lorita" was "entertaining" the Senior Policeman. She replaced the curtains and they moved away.

Phryne looked down at Jack, "That was close!" she remarked.

"Still is!" replied Jack, as he pulled his face away from her bosom, where it had been pressed.

Phryne smiled at Jack, who still had his arms around her. "Give me five minutes head start" she said softly.

"As always" replied Jack, who seemed to be lost for words.

Phryne went to vacate Jack's lap, but stopped and looked at him again, before taking his face between her two hands. "This is for authenticity!" was all she said, and captured his lips with hers.

Jack's arms froze as her kiss caught him off guard. He opened his mouth to protest, only to find that his lips were responding to Phryne. His arms had been lying around her loosely, but were now holding her tightly, his hands splayed across her back, as he responded to her kiss.

Phryne pulled her lips away from his, seemingly reluctantly. As she smiled down at him, she felt for his hands, guiding then away from her back. She did not pull them off her body, but moved them downwards, over the silky contours of her torso. Jack found his hands gripping her hips, as Phryne leant forward and breathed in his ear, "I want to share my information with you later tonight." She gave her hips a sensual movement, before vacating his lap.

Phryne turned at the door way and threw Jack a kiss, accompanied by a saucy look, before departing beyond the curtain.

Jack cleared his throat and straightened his tie. He felt a little overwhelmed, by the sudden developments in the investigation process. He left the club and headed back to the station, unaware that Phryne had left a tell-tale lipstick smear across his cheek.


	2. What happens next

Because Roseandthislte asked…

What happened next..

Jack walked into the station. It was late, but there was no point going home. His house would be cold and empty and Miss Fisher promised to have more information for him tonight.

He passed Collins and another constable at the desk. "Sir" came the greeting from the younger men.

"Evening" was Jack's sole response as he strode past them and went into his office. He sat at his desk and considered the murder case as it had unfolded. Deputy Commissioner Sanderson, Jack's ex-father in law, was the main suspect in the trial of a Gentleman's Club Hostess. Sanderson maintained his innocence, but the evidence was strong. After all, the hostess had been found dead in Sanderson's study, with a drugged Sanderson in attendance.

Jack was relying on Miss Fisher to bring more information from the Gentleman's club. Miss Fisher being undercover, in her own indomitable style, as a Club Hostess! He sighed. He did not approve of Miss Fisher's methods of investigating the case. To procure work at the brothel (which it was), as a dancer, then perform a fan dance to all in attendance, was beyond belief. The fan dance had haunted Jack's sleep ever since.

But tonight's developments were beyond Jack's limits. Miss Fisher had managed to have secluded Jack and herself in a room, where sexual acts took place, climbed into his lap and then, in front of witnesses, implied that he had consented to such behaviour.

But the unbelievable part was that when she kissed him, he kissed her back. Passionately!

"All part of the job" he told himself, "For authenticity, to make it look real."

Jack studied the file of information they had collected. He wondered when Miss Fisher would call with her gained information. There was little he could continue with, until he heard from Miss Fisher. Jack looked at his watch and decided to continue with mundane routine paperwork, while he was awaiting her call.

As he was sorting out his paperwork piles on his desk, there was a small knock on his door.

"Sir?"

"What is it Collins?"

"Um, Sir.."

Jack fixed his gaze on Collins. Had Collins developed a stutter?

"Sir, umm. Sir.."

"Speak up man!"

Collins was red in the face and pointing to his own cheek.

"Umm, Sir, Lipstick.. Sir!"

With that, Collins fled.

Jack reached up to his cheek, his fingers coming away with the evidence. Frowning, he reached for his handkerchief.

"Damm Miss Fisher", he thought, "She is the absolute limit!"


	3. Discussions about desks

Discussions about desks

Phryne arrived at the City South Police Station soon after midnight. She smiled at the Constable at the desk. Hugh Collins had obviously gone home.

The tired young constable's eyes lit up when he saw her, as she glided past his desk in her "hostess" finery.

"Ah, Miss, Miss" he stammered as she approached the Inspector's office door.

Phryne deigned him with a smile that had him flushing bright red. "Really" thought Phryne, "These young men need so much more than elocution lessons!" However, she asked him as sweetly as possible "Is the Inspector available for a consultation?"

The young man now resembled a goldfish. "He needs to expand his vocabulary as well" Phryne thought, but she said out loud, "I'll just see if he's receiving callers!" and continued on her way.

From his doorway, Phryne could see Jack at his desk. He had obviously been doing paperwork, but his pen was lying on the top of the papers, his head propped up on one hand, and his eyes closed. Phryne smiled at his peaceful outlook, took a few steps back out of sight and called out brightly to no-one in particular, "Important visitor for Inspector Robinson!"

This time, as she appeared at the door, Jack was sitting upright, eyes open, grabbing at his pen.

"Miss Fisher, You startled me. Made me drop my pen."

"I make men drop all sorts of things" said Phryne sweetly.

"Ah, any further information coming from the hostesses at the club?" asked Jack, somewhat distracted by her last comment.

"Lola and Maurie Burke are having an affair," said Phryne perching on Jack's desk, "I caught them _In fragrante delicto."_

"And you just happened to walk in on them, in a secluded alcove?"

"Of course not Jack, liaisons are forbidden between staff, so they were secreted behind a locked door!"

"But the locked door opened for you?"

"I'm told I have a "special touch"".

"So I am lead to believe. However, how is relevant is this liaison to the case; Miss Fisher? asked Jack.

Phryne smiled, "Maybe the deceased hostess, Livinia, knew of the relationship and was threatening to tell Madam Lyon?"

"Possible motive for murder" said Jack, "Anything else?"

"They were making good use of one of Madam Lyon's desks!" stated Phryne.

"Pardon?"

Phryne slid her hand along Jack's desk.

"They were making good use of a desk, Phryne repeated. "Imagine that Jack, such a humble piece of furniture, yielding to the coupling of souls." She smiled at the speechless Jack. "New definition for "Passion for the job", isn't it?"

Jack closed his eyes at such disturbing images.

"Would you like to be taken home and put to bed Inspector? You have that "Put me to bed" look!"

Jack's eyes flew open. "I am perfectly alright, Thank you Miss Fisher," he snapped.

"Well, you could use your desk for a bed" said Phryne, "I would think it would be a rather uncomfortable place to settle for any length of time, but if you are willing to give it a try..."

"If you don't have any further information..". Jack stood up and went to stand at his door. "Don't let me keep you any longer."

Phryne pouted a little; as she moved past Jack "I take it you are not up to discussing the alternative use of work place desks?"

"Not a conversation I would enjoy at this time!"

"We'll save it for another day, then" said Phryne, "So you can then speak with authority on the subject." She paused, "Just for authenticity Jack."

She swept out of the station, leaving Jack with images in his mind of Phryne, his desk, fan dances, and kisses that were for authenticity.


	4. Yellow Roses

Yellow Roses (Extended Scene 2.02)

"All I can see is another martini" said Jack with a dead pan expression.

Phryne smiled at him. He appeared to have forgiven her for her "liaison" with Warrick Hamilton. She was not sure that he had the right to judge with whom she had a fling, but she felt pleased that she and Jack felt comfortable together.

"I shall ask Mr Butler to mix up some more then," Phryne said, although she was somewhat reluctant to move from the love seat. For some reason Jack was reclining beside her, not sitting upright in a chair opposite, as he usually did.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her, as if challenging her to get up from the seat.

Phryne did so, with as much elegance and grace that she could muster. She could feel Jack's eyes following her across the room. However, as she approached the doorway, Mr Butler appeared with a tray, bearing two martinis.

"Ah, Mr Butler, how timely!" Phryne turned, in time to see Jacks eyes move from her body, to her face, with a polite smile. "I'll take the tray thanks Mr Butler" said Phryne, and did so. Testing her theory, she held the tray at waist height, watching Jacks eyes. She moved the tray up as she crossed the room. Jack's smile didn't change, but his eyes were not following the drink tray as Phryne placed it on the side table!

"I am sorry to disturb you, Miss, but I have a question about the yellow roses" started Mr Butler.

"I think they are past their best" interjected Jack, as he accepted his martini from Phryne. "They are about to turn brown."

"My thoughts exactly" agreed Mr Butler.

"What do you propose, Mr Butler?" asked Phryne, returning to sit next to Jack.

"Dorothy and I thought we might take them to the Cenotaph War Memorial in the St. Kilda Gardens tomorrow. In memory of the fallen."

"Excellent idea Mr Butler, especially as Mr Hamilton is not coming back." said Jack

"I agree" smiled Phryne. "Thank you Mr Butler, if you want to retire, please do so, I can see the Inspector out."

Mr Butler smiled and, with a small bow, withdrew.

Jack raised his glass to Phryne. He looked very comfortable on the love seat, apparently not going home anytime soon!


	5. Those yellow roses again

Those yellow roses again.

The following day, Jack and Hugh Collins were driving to St. Kilda, intending to call into the Fisher household, to finalise some details about the death of Captain Ashmore.

"But Sir, Mrs Balconsky has signed a confession, what else do we need?" asked Hugh.

"Just a bit of information to complete the case." said Jack.

"Is it about that Warrick Hamilton?" asked Hugh. "Haven't you let him leave the country?"

"I did not just let him leave the country Collins, I made sure he was escorted onto an ocean going vessel and kept in quarters until after it sailed."

"Is that so that he won't prey on the gullible and unwilling ever again, Inspector?"

"Or the willing," muttered Jack.

Hugh looked at the passing scenery. "This isn't the usual route to Miss Fisher's house, Sir." he observed.

"That is correct" said Jack, "There is something I want to do"

They drove past the gardens and parked near the war memorial. "Just wait in the car Collins" said Jack, "I won't be long."

Hugh Collins sat in the car, as Jack walked over to the memorial, and removed his hat. He stood silently for a full minute. Hugh remained in the car. He thought that the events of the past few days must have stirred up memories of the war for the Inspector, and that he needed a moment to put those memories to rest. Hugh could see that someone else had been to the memorial, and left some yellow flowers for the fallen soldiers.

Jack climbed back into the car.

"Right, let's get onto Miss Fisher's house" said Jack, starting the car.

"Is there much information we need? asked Hugh.

"Actually Collins, on reflection, I now think I have all the information I need to put the case to rest. But we'll go and tell Miss Fisher about the confession any way" replied Jack, with a small smile, and they drove down the road.


	6. Tempting eviction from a temperance hous

Tempting eviction from a temperance house (Extension to scene 2.03)

The champagne cork popped.

"Jack, this is a temperance household. You'll get me evicted!" whispered Phryne.

"As you handed me the bottle and requested I open it, I refuse to take full responsibility for your possible eviction. Besides, what would they say to you entertaining a man in your bedroom!" said Jack handing Phryne a glass of champagne.

"You're not a man Jack, you're a policeman!" replied Phryne.

Jack gave her a look of mock exasperation. "I don't know whether to be reassured or emasculated by that remark!"

"Perhaps I'll try to be less entertaining," huffed Phryne, "Then we won't have to assess if your masculinity needs to be determined."

"I assure you Miss Fisher, all entertainment aside, I will remain a gentleman and an officer of the law" replied Jack, trying not to smile.

"Are you saying that my entertaining ways will have to be limited to sitting on the couch and conversing?"

"Indeed Miss Fisher. It might be a new challenge for you!"

"That's not very exciting."

"The way I see it, Miss Fisher, is that you invited me to Temperance household in provincial town. The said lady of the house is a contemporary of your Aunt Prudence, who is actually sleeping in the next room! Not to mention your young ward of influential age is also somewhere in the house."

"Luckily Aunt Prudence takes a sleeping tonic, and I suspect Hilly does as well" said Phryne, ignoring the reference to Jane.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, refusing to play along any further.

He raised his teacup.

"To a successful outcome!" he suggested and they toasted with their chosen drinking vessels.

"You should join Hilly's temperance union" suggested Phryne, referring to his after dinner coffee cup.

"Some of us are not on holiday" smiled Jack

"I'm no longer on holiday, I have a robbery, a murder and two missing servants on my plate" sighed Phryne, placing her champagne glass on the window sill.

Jack said nothing, sipping at his cup.

Then Phryne saw it, just the hint of a smirk.

"What's in your cup?" she demanded and lunged at him, landing half across his body.

Jack held his cup at arm's length, trying not to laugh. "If you promise to behave, Miss Fisher, I will tell you."

As Phryne retreated to her end of the couch, Jack revealed a hip flask from his inner jacket pocket.

"When you told me it was a temperance house, I came prepared!"

"Well, that's a lot easier to smuggle in then a bottle of champagne!" commented Phryne.

"Indeed it is, and a lot less noisy to open."

Phryne considered Jack and the calmly reached across to take his opportunistic coffee cup. She sniffed at it, then quickly drank it.

Jack looked at her in mock severity, as he took back the empty cup. "Miss Fisher, that was my after dinner aperitif!"

"As you're not being temperate Jack, I will have to remind you, that it is rude to let a lady drink alone!"

Phryne reached for the champagne bottle and filled Jack's coffee cup before topping up her own glass.

"To not being on holidays" she said, and they both raised their glasses.


	7. Tempting something

Tempting something...

"The fishmonger's body has gone to Melbourne for autopsy" said Jack as he drank his champagne from his coffee cup. "Baxter thinks he fell off the pier and hit his head."

"That man would not know evidence if he fell over it, which he almost did" said Phryne from the couch beside him. "Luckily I salvaged the treasure". She produced a rum bottle from her handbag with a flourish.

Jack looked at her, exasperated

"Miss Fisher, how often do I have to tell you not to remove evidence from the crime scene?"

"I think you should thank me Jack, because that idiot Baxter was looking right over it, and probably would have trodden on it! He was trampling over everything else!"

"You are not to tamper with evidence or denigrate members of the Victorian Police Force, Miss Fisher. Do you understand me!" said Jack sternly.

Phryne gave a little squirm, with a smile on her face. "I am appropriately chastised, Inspector. Your authoritarian tone is suitably forceful"

Jack shook his head. He knew that Miss Fisher never took anything he said seriously. He opened the bottle and smelt it. "Pungent" he remarked, before saying, "We can have this analysed in Melbourne if we send it up on the night train!"

Phryne smiled. "What time shall I have Cec and Bert pick it up?" she asked as she held out the fob watch by its chain.

Jack looked at her, temporarily aghast, before snatching the watch away. He opened it with a sigh and read "My darling.."

"Glad I'm forgiven" said Phryne, playing with her pearls.

Jack shot her a sideways look before continuing, "On our golden wedding anniversary"

"Has it been that long?" asked Phryne.

"From Mrs Johnston to Mr Johnston" finished Jack.

"Well, that's wrong" said Phryne, feigning indigence. She rose to her knees, reaching across Jack for the watch, "That wasn't the names I gave to the engraver."

Jack held it away from her, trying to keep a stern look on his face.

"Not so fast Miss Fisher, this watch is now in Police hands. Please sit down."

Phryne was aware that a certain policeman's hand was resting on her back as, she leant over him. She smiled at Jack and said "We can talk about police custody later Inspector, if you like." but returned to her seat.

Jack sighed. "Where's their quarters?"

"Already plundered" laughed Phryne as she produced the booklet from her décolletage.

Jack found his gaze fixed on Phryne's chest. "Miss Fisher, you do realise that I have to account for where evidence is found!"

Phryne smiled "And where did you find this Inspector?"

"Not to mention what shape it's in" muttered Jack, holding between his hands, now looking at the booklet.

Phryne moved closer to Jack as he opened it up. "It's the Temperance Battle Plan" she said.

"Lips that touch liquor will never touch mine" read out Jack.

"I prefer my darling" murmured Phryne, close to Jack.

Jack shook his head in exasperation as he put the folded booklet in his pocket and reached for the champagne bottle.

"Shall we drink to our next 50 years?" asked Phryne, and held out her glass to him.


	8. How they dried off 1

How they dried off. 1.

_Acknowledgments to Sassasam, who extended this scene. Also, bathrooms were limited at his time of the century, so all guests would share and travel with gowns/robes, to wear in the hallways._

Jack and Phryne were hanging from the side of the pier, in the very early morning.

"I think it's only right that I escort you home" said Jack.

"If you insist" replied Phryne, and she let go of the pier, falling into the water with a splash.

Jack considered the situation and followed suit.

The water was deep, as the tide was in, and they had to swim for shore with hats in hand. Thus they emerged from the water on the beach; cold and dripping wet.

"How are you doing Miss Fisher?" asked Jack, as he helped her to shore.

"Just wet Jack, otherwise fine, although I don't think Dot will be too happy with the state of my clothes" said Phryne, as she squeezed the water from her beret.

"Hmm" was all Jack could manage. He had very little to change into.

"I don't think I am wearing any French perfume anymore" said Phryne as she negotiated the beach.

"I think you could call you current fragrance "eau de bay"" quipped Jack "And now my suit is drenched in it!"

"Come on, "said Phryne, "Let's see what Mr Butler can do about your suit." They made their way back to the McNaster's house, their shoes squishing nosily as they went.

By the time they reached to back door, there was a drift of sunrise. They had both taken off their shoes and walked on the grasses verges where they could, so they were dirty as well as wet. Phryne was now shivering, although she had Jack's coat around her, as well as her own.

By silent consent, they went to the back door, and with impeccable timing, Mr Butler was just filling the kettle at the sink, when they opened the back door.

"Miss Fisher, Inspector, My goodness, you're both all wet" he exclaimed.

"An unexpected early swim, Mr B." was all Phryne could manage through chattering teeth.

Mr Butler pulled rank and took charge. "Straight upstairs to Dorothy, please Miss Fisher. I know she's awake, I heard her a few minutes ago. Inspector, as Miss Fisher will be in the upstairs bathroom, I hope you don't object to using the servant's bathroom downstairs."

"Not at all Mr Butler" said Jack who was also shivering, as he watched Phryne pass an astounded Kip in the doorway.

"I'll take your coat and hat; thank you," said Mr Butler, doing so. "The chip heater is lit and there should be enough water to run a bath. Leave the suit on the chair and I'll come and get it. With your permission, I'll go to your room for your pyjamas and dressing gown, and then I'll deal with your wet clothes."

Jack heard the subtle order and felt a rather subtle shove in the back. He turned to the direction of the servant's bathroom. He was dripping all over the kitchen floor after all. He heard Mr Butler say "Pot of tea please Kip" as he headed off to the downstairs amenities.

So, ten minutes later, warming up in a hot bath, he had the luxury of being bought a cup of tea, while Mr Butler swopped his wet clothes for dry nightwear and dressing gown.

"Thanks Mr Butler" he said, sitting up to take the cup and saucer.

"Not a problem Inspector" said Mr Butler, "I'll use this occasion to show young Kip how to re-condition a man's suit on the fly. I doubt he has any valet training thus far. There's more tea in the pot, Inspector."

Jack was not in a position to disagree about Kip. But he did, however, suspect that Mr Butler enjoyed these unusual moments, that occurred while in Miss Fishers employment.

Thus a short time later, dressed in his pyjamas and gown and at the kitchen table, he was having another cup of tea, when Kip approached him. "Inspector" Kip asked "Why did you go for an early morning swim fully dressed? Where you rescuing some one? Were you chasing a smuggler, or a pirate?"

Mr Butler interjected from the stove "Kip, remember what I said about using your discretion?"

Jack chuckled. "It's alright Mr Butler. Just let it be said that I followed a mouse who wears French perfume!"

Kip looked confused, but Jack could swear that Mr Butler was laughing to himself.


	9. How they dried off 2

How they dried off. 2. (Extension to scene 2.03)

Phryne and Dot wandered onto the beach eating their ice-creams. They could see Jack and Hugh swimming in the water, ducking and bobbing like seals.

"This is fun" said Phryne, "We should holiday day together more often."

Fun was quickly over as Hugh stood up, and called out, "I've found it." He waved the dagger in the air, water streaming off his body as he waded into shore.

"What a feat Hugh" called out Phryne, "Worthy of a bronze medallion."

She watched Hugh wading into shore, her eyes on the dagger.

"Well done Collins" called out Jack from the shallows, as he followed Hugh onto the beach.

Hugh handed the dagger to Phryne as Dot draped a towel around his neck. 'You were under for ages" Dot said, "I thought you'd drown!"

At that point, Jack had reached the group on the beach and stood next to Phryne, water glistening off his limbs. "We've found our dagger" he said.

"Looks like a collector's piece" said Phryne.

She raised her eyes from the dagger and then had a proper look at Jack. She found herself looking at what was definitely another collection piece! Studying the dagger, Jack was oblivious to her gaze. Tall, muscular, well-toned, with the bathing costume clinging to his torso, Phryne was suddenly speechless! Phryne felt her heart rate speed up, and her mouth dry. He was almost touching her; she could feel his presence through her skin, smell the salt water clinging to his body.

"Is that my towel Miss Fisher?" asked Jack indicating the towel on the sand that Dot had abandoned when she attended to Hugh.

"What?' said Phryne, her mind not on towels. "Oh, Yes."

Jack bent over to pick it up. Phryne was able to have a full display of his lean back, muscular legs and the how the swim suit covered his buttocks. Phryne was unable to look away; suddenly glad the beach was empty.

Jack rubbed his face and head with the towel. His hair was tousled and he looked so different to his usual combed and well-ordered appearance. Without his suit he looked so.. rugged!

Jack looped his towel around his neck, letting the sun dry the rest of him. "Coming Miss Fisher?" he asked, indicating the beach path that Dot and Hugh had taken.

Phryne followed his hand, somewhat without speech, but watching his toned arm indicate the way.

"I hope you treat such a penetrative object carefully" Jack was saying. "Being impaled on one of those is obviously a threat to life and health."

"Pardon?" Phryne wondered out loud.

"The dagger, it needs a sheath" qualified Jack.

"What? Oh yes, it needs to be inside something" gabbled Phryne, unaccustomed to being without words.

"Are you alright Miss Fisher?" asked Jack, "You seem a little flushed."

"Oh, well, I am a bit hot" admitted Phryne, stumbling on the path.

Jack grabbed her elbow to steady her, "Let me help you then" he said. "I think you should lie down with something cold," unaware that his wet body was the radiating the right level of cold needed on a hot day.

Phryne was speechless for most of walk back to the McNaster's house, with Jack holding her arm; there was nothing that needed to be said!


	10. After thoughts

After thoughts (Jack admires the dagger!)

As they returned to the house, Jack examined the implement. "Long shaft, solid base, ideal for a man's grip, but a woman could hold this two-handed" he said. He lifted it aloft, "I think you would squirm if this was inside you, Miss Fisher!"

"I can think of better things" said Phryne faintly.

"This would produce quite of spurt of body fluids, if it came into contact with you" continued Jack, engrossed in the weapon.

"Luckily it's in your hands. Although I would like to hold it, if I could!" said Phryne.

"Well, I'd prefer that you didn't lay a hand on it, Miss Fisher, you should never handle weapons you are unfamiliar with. Leave it to someone experienced in these things!"

"Is it wise that you display it exposed and uncovered?"

"Yes, you are right. The locals would be alarmed to see such a lengthy display out in the open, without its cloth covering." Jack held it at varying angles, guessing its length.

"Perhaps you should put it in my beach bag, then Jack"

"Good idea. If you could open the folds, I will push it in. You can guide it; I am not familiar with what is inside your receptacle."

"Perhaps I will just place my hand over its covering" said Phryne, as she watched Jack place the length carefully within her personal things.

"Don't jostle it, it may poke into your hand" was Jack's warning.

"It looks like it's from Gerald's hidden collection" said Phryne as they walked along.

"Has he revealed his collection to you Miss Fisher" asked Jack, somewhat alarmed.

"One or two pieces" said Phryne. "He wanted to show me his rocks."

"I request that you resist looking at his rocks, coins or any other impressive piece he claims as his own" said Jack firmly, as they approached the front door "If his stories are to be believed, I feel that he is only after his own satisfaction, not that of others. I don't know how much grunt work he actually does!"

"If you could walk me to my room, please Jack" asked Phryne, "I feel quite heated after this event!"

"As I recommended Miss Fisher, a nice afternoon in bed is called for!" he replied.

_I could carry on ad infinitum about the symbolism of Gerald's desire to impale Phryne on his dagger, and how Phryne had to bring matters to hand be grabbing his rocks and how Jack has timing issues. But I must resist, and let the matter rest before it arises again for another round of thrusting fore thought and production of seminal ideas! Merely to say, that the length of this piece and the point (less-ness) of this extension to the story, is hopefully producing appropriate satisfaction!_


	11. Luna Park

Luna Park (Extension to scene. 2.04)

_We acknowledge the original inhabitants of this land, (St. Kilda foreshore, where Luna Park is and this episode was set) the Yalukit Wilum people of the Boon Wurrung Clan)_

_I felt that this episode had a mixed ending. While Phryne and Jack were happily at Luna Park, eventually young Dan would be taken from Cora and placed in welfare or a reformatory, just because of his race, not to mention the heavy hand of the law on Cora and Tom. A sad indictment of our treatment of our indigenous people._

The ride on the scenic railway was thrilling. Phryne laughed and squealed as the ride flung her around her seat. At one stage she was sure Jack was reaching out to hold her as the rail car dropped itself into a dip. She wondered if he wanted to stop her from being thrown around, or anchor her to himself to reduce both their movements. Maybe he wanted an excuse just to hold her. Phryne would not have been fussed either way.

Phryne was still laughing when Jack helped her from the rail car.

"That was fun" she said.

"I believe I heard you screaming, Miss Fisher. Were you frightened?" he smiled.

"Not a chance Jack" she laughed as they wandered down the ramp, "What ride shall we go on next?"

"I do believe we have satisfied the terms of the wager. I don't think any more rides were part of the deal' said Jack airily as he indicated the exit.

"Spoilsport." Phryne pouted, but she lead the way to a shooting arcade. "Why don't you show me your skills at the shooting gallery?"

Jack pulled a face. "I have had enough experience of guns, not to want to make it a game" he said, hands in pockets.

Phryne rolled her eyes. "Don't be so serious. If I make a wager, will you do it? I'll buy you an ice cream if you can out shoot me!" Jack sighed, but allowed himself to be steered toward the sideshow.

"Roll up, Roll up, show off your shooting skills here!" called out the vendor, "Hit the mark Sir and win a prize for the little lady!"

Jack gave Phryne a look of exasperation and pulled out change from his pocket to pay the vendor. He picked up the offered rifle and checked it over, before raising it to his shoulder.

BANG! went the gun.

"A miss Sir, how disappointing!" cried out the vendor "Try again Sir; try again, two hits win a prize!"

Jack considered the gun more carefully, before raising it again and focusing on the target.

BANG! This time he hit the edge of the target.

"Well done Sir; one more hit for a prize." The vendor was full of encouragement.

BANG! He hit the target closer to the centre.

"Well done Sir" cried the vendor, who obviously only spoke at shouting level, "A prize for the little lady, Sir, She'll show her appreciation tonight, Sir!"

Jack had to laugh at the change in Phryne's expression, as the vendor presented her with a naked pink kewpie doll.

"I suppose I could give it to Jane" she said with some hesitation.

"You have sent her to the continent to become an accomplished young lady, but you then give her a doll on her return" said Jack, "That certainly sends a mixed message!"

Phryne thrust the doll and her handbag into Jack's hands. "Let me try. You might have to buy me an ice-cream yet."

Phryne paid her money and picked up her given rifle.

BANG! She missed her target.

"Don't look so smug" Phryne said aside to Jack, "I can still match you" and she raised the gun again.

Jack moved to stand behind her. He gently held her bent elbow and raised it a little. He the whispered in her ear "My rifle pulled to the right, adjust your aim a fraction."

BANG! Jack's help did not improve Phryne's aim. Neither did his proximity.

"Adjust your feet," was the next suggestion. Jack nudged Phryne's feet apart with his foot, while still standing behind to her, with one hand on her hip for balance while he did so.

BANG! Phryne missed again. Jack tried to hide a smirk as she put down the gun.

Phryne was about to comment on Jack's countenance, when the vendor shouted "Three misses! A pity, My Dear, but you did need help from your gent! However, a consolation prize for the little lady!" He handed Phryne a lollipop.

"A lollipop!" said Phryne to Jack's laughter, "Who am I going to give that to!"

Jack considered it. "If I make a suggestion Miss Fisher, I have to visit young Dan later today. You could accompany me and give it to him. I am sure that he will appreciate it while we talk with the welfare people."

Phryne smiled at his suggestion, but was saddened as well. "Does he have to go Jack?"

"Probably, but I'll do all I can to keep him with his mother" he said.

Phryne smiled at him. "That's why you are such a good man Jack."

Jack returned her smile and said "However, I believe that you owe me an ice cream."

Phryne put her hand in his arm as they turned away. "Only if we can eat it while we walk along the beach."

"Don't keep changing the conditions of the wager to suit yourself" replied Jack, and they wandered away, in search of the ice cream stand.


	12. Definition of aubergine

Definition of aubergine (Extension to Scene. 2.05)

Phryne held up the lone dark pearl.

"A single pearl, aubergine in colour, highly valuable" she said.

""He kissed the last of my doubled kisses, this oriental pearl"" quoted Jack.

"Not even Marc Anthony would want to kiss this one" said Phryne darkly.

Jack produced a small brown paper bag, and held it open. Silently, Phryne dropped the pearl in before they both stood up.

"No other pearls to be seen" said Jack, looking about the room. He pulled out his notebook and pencil, opening to a new page.

"One purple pearl" he said as he wrote.

"Not purple Jack, Aubergine" corrected Phryne.

"Looks like purple to me, Miss Fisher" said Jack, continuing to write.

"Yes, well, it looks purple, but pearls of this colour are referred to as aubergine" persisted Phryne.

"If you say so, Miss Fisher, but in my limited experience with jewellery, pearls are usually white. And an aubergine is vegetable. It is what our English neighbours called that same ghastly vegetable that my mother tried to feed us occasionally."

"What vegetable Jack?"

"Eggplant!" said Jack with a look of distaste."

Phryne looked at him blankly. "Why are we talking about vegetables?"

"I believe you bought the subject up" said Jack, "Shall I refer to my notes?" He pretended to do so. "Yes, here it is, Miss Fisher definitely said the name of the vegetable "aubergine", otherwise known as "eggplant"!"

Phryne gave him an exasperated look, which made Jack smirk. "I said" Phryne repeated, "That the pearl, which _is_ the colour purple, is referred to, by jewellers and connoisseurs, as an "aubergine pearl".

"And I said" returned Jack, continuing to make notes in his little book, "If you say so!"

Phryne smiled and moved closer to him. "I know you are an educated man, Jack. I know you really do believe me about the name of pearls."

Jack pretended he was not interested as she took another step nearer. "I know you like to tease me" she said, "that you act as if my opinion does not count."

She was by his side now. "I know you have already formed a theory about the events here today."

Jack paused in his note taking, as Phryne disarmed him with a smile. She peered over his arm, to look at his notebook. "And I also know" she said, "that "aubergine" isn't spelt with an "O"!"

Jack snapped the notebook shut. "That's police shorthand" he growled.

"If you say so, Inspector" said Phryne brightly.

"I don't think there is anything more to see here" said Jack pointedly, indicating the door.

Phryne lead the way out, saying "You know Jack; the Middle Eastern cooks make a lovely paste from eggplant."

"I am sure they can paste lots of things with it" said Jack, as he followed her out.

"And the Greeks make a lovely dish called Moussaka" Phryne continued.

"I hope they enjoy it" was Jack's comment.

"I can get Mr Butler to make it for you one night. He'd love the challenge."

"My challenge would then be to find a case to be called out on that night!"

And they continued an, all the way back to the salon.


	13. What Hugh really thought

What Hugh really thought (Extension to scene 2.05)

Dot was sitting at the kitchen table that night, when Hugh knocked at the back door.

She let him in, but before she could say anything, Hugh burst out with "Your blouse was pink, and I do pay attention to what you wear!"

Dot was a little stunned by this declaration, and decided to offer him cocoa, to show there was no hard feelings – or so she thought!

As Hugh joined her at the kitchen table, he asked "Miss Fisher having an early night?"

"Must be" said Dot, before bursting out her own demanding question. "What is your favourite outfit of mine? The one you like the most?"

Hugh thought quickly and covered, "I like everything you wear Dottie, because you wear it!"

"Just pick one!" demanded Dot.

"If I pick – the day we met!" said Hugh, not really thinking.

"The day we met?" demanded Dot

"Yes, that one" said Hugh trying to sound confident, but failing.

"So I go to all that trouble, and you like me best in a maid's uniform" said Dot, exasperated.

"Yes, No, No, you're confusing me" stammered poor Hugh.

"Miss Fisher's right about one thing" said Dot darkly, "Women should dress for themselves!"

Hugh looked confused at this, but cleared his throat and then moved his chair closer to Dot.

"Dottie" he said as he reached for her hands, "Dottie, there is one outfit of yours I really like."

Dot sighed, "Is it a different one than my maid's uniform?"

Hugh had good grip of her hands now and he tugged her toward him, "Come here Dottie and I'll tell you."

She leant towards him, but he pulled her onto his knee, the kitchen chair squeaking in protest.

Thus with two arms around her, Hugh whispered, "I really like what you're wearing right now!"

Dot struggled to sit more upright, but he held his arms around her. "This is my nightie!" she gasped.

"I think you look gorgeous in it" said Hugh. "I'd like to see you in this every day!"

"Hugh Collins!" Dot was aghast, but Hugh laughed quietly.

"That was when I fell in love with you Dottie" he said. "When I saw you on that train, in your dressing gown, with your hair down, I thought you looked beautiful. And you weren't scared or frightened. You were happy, you had a good job and then you blushed when you saw me!"

"You blushed too Hugh" said Dot, who had given up squirming.

"I saw a lovely girl, looking so soft and warm. I was even glad there was a murder to bring us together again"

Dot gave up resisting and relaxed against him. "I was so pleased to see you on that train," she said "even if I was in my dressing gown."

"The thought of you in a bed, was so enticing, I found it hard to concentrate" said Hugh, holding her very tightly.

"I am not going to tell this to Father Grogan" she whispered.

"Please don't" said Hugh, his lips seeking her neck.

Dot turned and kissed him, and his hand found its way into the warmth beneath the dressing gown.


	14. Question of timing

Question of timing (alternate thoughts about scene 2.05)

It had been fun for a while, hiding in the downstairs coat cupboard. They had bantered, chatted, compared childhoods, discussed their favourite (and worst) school teachers, and eaten all the food Dot had left them.

Well, Jack had eaten most of it. He had originally said "Just a bite" and then, most of the dish was gone. Phryne had no problems persuading him to finish the remains off. This had led to discussions about cooking, housekeepers and their own skills in the kitchen,

It had been a really informative evening, but it remained on a plutonic level. Strictly. Absolutely no romance or questionable ethics involved. Cosy, intimate, but in a non-sexual way. Friendly, conversational, with accidental touches that were not followed up. They even had the torch turned off to save batteries. Just the two of them in the dark. If they had not been waiting for a burglar, Phryne would have halted proceedings hours ago!

However, they heard a thump, as a person entered the upstairs bedroom via the window.

"I'll take the back stairs" said Phryne, leaving Jack to tackle the main stairs and her bedroom door.

Phryne snuck though the kitchen, up the servant's staircase (taking care on the creaky wooden steps), out onto the upstairs balcony, and silently in through the open window into her bedroom.

Jack walked up the wide, main, carpeted staircase, and stood outside Phryne's bedroom door, where there was defiantly noise coming from within.

Phryne tackled the intruder.

Jack stood at the door, gun in hand, waiting.

Phryne wrestled with the intruder.

Jack continued to wait.

Phryne continued to wrestle with the burglar.

Jack kicked the door open as it was apparently locked. (What sort of burglar would lock themselves in a room they were searching?)

Phryne had by now overcome the burglar and pinned her down.

Jack entered the room yelling "Police", with his gun at the ready.

Phryne however, already had the situation at hand. She rolled her eyes at Jack and then unmasked the woman she had on the floor. It was Genevieve, the house model for House de Fleuri.

Jack eventually put Genevieve in handcuffs and lead her to the police car, hidden around the corner.

"Are you coming, Miss Fisher?" he called, as he pushed the accused out the front door.

"I'm just putting the dishes in the kitchen" called back Phryne.

"There's no time for that' replied Jack. "Hurry up, I don't want to wait all night!"

Phryne sighed and rolled her eyes once more. She was really going to have to talk to Jack about his timing issues!


	15. That lethal dress

That lethal dress (Alternate ending 2.05)

Phryne was heading upstairs in the frock that was originally destined for Lady Archdale. It had been a long day, at the end of an emotionally charged murder investigation. Having soothed the French passions of Madame Fleuri and her sister and leading a successful re-launch of their fashion house, Phryne was ready for bed.

The only reason she had not retired was that Dot had gone out with Hugh Collins, in her more demure dress. Now Phryne had no one to help her remove the expansive ball gown.

As she stepped onto the stairs, she considered asking Mr Butler for help. He would not turn a hair at the thought of undoing all those small buttons down her back and Phryne wasn't sure if she wanted to wait any longer for Dot to come home.

However, at that point, there was a knock at the front door, and Mr Butler admitted Inspector Robinson.

"The Police photographer has finished with your necklace" he said without any preamble, holding her emeralds out to her.

"Didn't it suit his outfit?" quipped Phryne, from one step up.

Jack held out the necklace, looking up at her, "I'll never again look upon the fashion industry as frivolous, or what lies beneath!"

"Usually lingerie" smiled Phryne.

"Equally dangerous" said Jack. He was now openly looking at Phryne, admiring her splendour as she stood on the staircase. His eyes roamed up and down her body, taking in the tight dress, the way it clung to her curves and the obvious lack of supportive garments underneath.

"Nightcap?" suggested Phryne.

Jack swallowed, "This is a very late hour"

"It is" said Phryne descending the stairs, now that she had his full attention.

"That is a very lethal dress" Jack continued as she drifted past him.

"That also" admitted Phryne, leading the way into the parlour. Jack waited for her train to pass him before he said "Lethal in more ways than one."

"How so Jack?" asked Phryne, standing at the side board.

"For a start, anyone could trip over this train" he said, skirting his way around it, to stand at the mantelpiece. "And for another, the dress leaves very little to the imagination". Now he was definitely admiring her body.

"However do you get it on?" he asked as Phryne bought him a drink.

"Dot virtually sewed me in" said Phryne smiling, preening a little.

"How is she going to get you out of it" wondered Jack aloud. Then he blushed and covered "I am sorry Miss Fisher, that was inappropriate of me!"

Phryne turned her back to show him, "Someone has to undo all these little buttons" she said over her shoulder, before turning back. "I need someone who is good with their hands."

There was a silence before Jack swallowed a large gulp of his whiskey.

"Well, I am sure Miss Williams has the right skills in that area" he blustered.

Phryne laughed. "For what it cost Jack, I wouldn't let just anyone tear it off me." She paused, Jack appeared mesmerized. "However, if it was the right person…"

Jack was a statue, and then he recovered.

"I should go and let you and Miss Williams continue on" he said.

"Not an issue at present Jack. You see, Dot is out with Hugh and I am currently unable to disrobe and retire."

"Right" said Jack, unsure of what else to say.

Phryne smiled at him. "So, I now have a very good reason to stay up and demonstrate this dress for the purpose it was intended."

"Which is?" asked Jack, totally without understanding.

"Dancing" said Phryne, moving to the gramophone.

"How could you dance with a train like that?" asked Jack.

The music was playing and Phryne turned to Jack.

"Well, I doubt that Lady Archdale intended to dance in this dress. Viewing her domain is more her style" she said. "However, I had Dot make a modification to be able to dance. If you could pick up the end of my train please Jack?"

Jack did so, but quipped "Do I follow you around like a page boy?"

"That would be delightful" said Phryne, "but, you see, there is a loop at the very end of the train, and if I put my little finger through that loop, the train is then safely held for dancing." She held out her arms in demonstration. "Now Inspector, we must dance!"

"What!"

"Come, come, Jack, a little dancing never hurt anyone." Phryne took his hand and lead him to the only vacant space in the parlour.

"There's not enough room" stalled Jack.

"We only need to waltz Jack, not do a full polka!"

"What if I don't dance" said Jack as he moved to obviously hold her correctly.

"I'm sure you can manage" murmured Phryne.

They managed a very sedate waltz by standing very closely, in the small space available. Jack was, of course, an excellent dancer.

_PS: Dot came home, so Phryne did not get the opportunity to ask Jack to help her with the buttons!_


	16. The football scarf

The football scarf (Episode 2.06)

"Humour an Abbotsford man" Jack had said to Phryne, and he placed his scarf around her neck. The cheering of the crowd, the activity of those around them, suddenly was diminished. There seemed to be only one person Jack was aware of, and that was Phryne.

They had stayed to watch the rest of the game, but Jack could not remember the result. He had driven her back to her house, where he joined her for dinner and conversation afterwards. Jack was sure Mr Butler had excelled himself as usual, but Jack could not remember what they had eaten.

Jack had only paid attention to Phryne. They had flirted, responded, given double-entendres and lots of compliments, combined with sitting closely on the couch. He had – however- remained a gentleman and left at a dignified hour.

During the drive home, Jack had wondered at the subtle change in their relationship. He had impulsively given Phryne his football scarf, in the manner of a school boy asking his girlfriend to wear his school tie. Why had he given it to her?

Was it because his ex-wife was in the stands with her new finance, demonstrating that she had "moved on"?

Was it because George Sanderson, the Deputy Police Commissioner and Jack's ex-father in law was also in the stands and he had openly disapproved of Jack's professional association with Phryne?

Was it because Jack's normally pliant constable had disagreed with him? (It was about football tactics, so it was forgivable!)

Was it any of the above reasons, or was it something else?

Was it because, when his investigation was going nowhere, Phryne had said "I'm on your team Jack", demonstrating that she was the only one in the whole investigation who gave him their full support.

"Yes" thought Jack, that was it. Phryne was undoubtedly, the best friend, best partner, best companion, than he had ever in the past.

He decided that he would tell her thus, that he valued her opinion, her judgement, her friendship, and her presence, in fact, Phryne herself, just made his days better by being in the same room.

"Yes" thought Jack again, "I will tell Phryne, the next time I see her. In a few days, after she has lunch with her adventure club friends"!


	17. What they said, What they meant

What they said, _what they meant_. (My thoughts on ending of 2.07) (Changed a few things!)

Jack said, "When I thought you were it was you in that wreckage, I found it unbearable."

_Jack thought "When I thought you were dead, I realised that I was in love with you."_

Phryne responded "It sounds serious."

_Phryne feinted "I did not ask you to fall in love with me."_

Jack replied "It is."

_What he meant "But I did."_

Phryne took her usual stand, "I am what I am Jack. I am not going to give it up."

_What she intended was "I refuse to change from my partying, fast driving, hedonistic lifestyle for anyone, even you."_

Jack spoke in haste "I'm not asking you to give it up. I would never ask you to do that."

_What he wanted to say, "Say you love me and I won't care what you do."_

Phryne continued. "So you're giving up on me instead?"

_Which really meant "You're pushing me out of your life because I won't return your feelings?"_

Jack did not answer.

"_Yes"_

Phryne tried another tack. "Jack, what we do best together, solving mysteries, you'd sacrifice that?"

_In other words "You want to stop working with me because of unrequited love."_

Again, no answer.

"_Obviously!"_

Phryne wasn't finished. "If you did that Jack, I would feel like it was you in that wreckage. Can you think about that?"

_Phryne's mind was adapting, "If that is the case, I would be devastated, because solving mysteries with you means more to me than returning your romantic feelings."_

"I will" was Jack's final comment, as he blinked away tears.

_The words he didn't say, "If that's how you want it to be."_

As Jack left, Phryne remained on the couch. She was a little stunned at Jack's apparent declaration. _She was not entirely sure that she wanted the result she ultimately ended with._

Jack walked out the front door without saying goodbye._ He could feel his heart breaking._


	18. Awkward

Awkward! (Episode 2.08)

#1 When Jack walked into the University Anatomy lab, the first person he saw was Phryne. His eyes riveted onto her.

"Hello Jack" she braved.

"I did not know you were on this case Miss Fisher" he responded.

"Likewise" she replied, "Or I could have left it up to you"

Mac protested at any separation, but it was still awkward.

#2 Phryne asked Charlie Street the directions to Professor Katz's office. She hoped to have a look around on her own. However, Jack waylaid her in the hall.

"Don't you have students to interrogate Inspector?" she asked.

"I have men to help with that" he replied.

"Then I fear we are headed for the same destination" she said, standing her ground.

"I will follow you." He was not cowering to her.

"Then you best walk two steps behind" Phryne said smartly, hoping to put things in natural order.

The walk to the Professors office was awkward.

#3 They met again in the foyer, after Phryne had talked to Beatrice. After a tense conversation about her role in the investigation, Jack told her to go home.

"Do you really want me to go?" Phryne asked, realising that he really was not going to forgive her anytime soon.

"I don't want you to go, I need you to go! Please, go home!" He was not the usual calm collected Inspector she knew.

"Alright" Phryne waited for Jack to walk away before she tried to have the last word. Her "Sayonara" sounded not only a little petty, but, it was also awkward.

#4 Phryne burst into Jack's interview with Mr Spall.

"Don't mind me" she said in cutting tones.

"But I do" growled Jack.

Phryne brandished the tobacco-reeking kerchief and demanded to be heard. She told of the break-in and assault in her house the previous night. Jack, to his credit, took this on board as part of the current situation, and demanded Mr Spall account for his actions.

But the lack of cohesion in their questions and allegations made a poor showing of their separate detective work. Mr Spall was able to easily undermine the interview process by referring only to Jack, and being dismissive of Phryne. Their inability to work together was upsetting the investigation, and everyone could see that. It was awkward.

#5 They made a concerted effort to work together, and of course, solved several mysteries that co-occurred along with the murder. In an effort to appear reunited, they discussed the case with Mac.

Phryne had said "Intelligent women have their uses, Inspector."

Mac, an intelligent woman, made her own thoughts known in the form of a loaded proposition.

Looking at Jack, but with a hidden meaning that was not lost on Phryne, Mac said, "I might have to breed with the first intelligent male I come across." Then, pointing at Jack "You would be my first choice!"

Her immediate departure prevented the situation being more than potentially awkward.

#6 Jack and Phryne had a discussion about dances.

"I think we're a waltz" said Jack.

"A waltz is slow and close" suggested Phryne.

"I'll try to keep in step just the same" said Jack with a small smile.

They toasted their reunion, in anticipation of working together again and bridging the space between them that was still a little awkward.


	19. Not of any consequence

Not of any consequence (Additional scene; Episode 2.09)

"Halt, who goes there?"

Jack spoke the words into the speaking tube that Phryne convinced him would record his words as part of the film, "Bride of Babylon."

"I'm not sure it will make much difference" he said.

"Well done Jack" said Phryne handing him a drink, "I am sure it will be a box office hit!"

"I'll try to see it one day" said Jack politely, making a note to avoid picture theatres for as long as he could.

"I'll be a while packing up" called Raymond from the next room, "so it will be ages before we go for lunch Phryne."

Phryne turned to Jack. "Would you like to join Raymond and me for lunch?" she asked graciously.

Jack downed his drink. "No thank you Miss Fisher, I have to get back to the station. It's bad enough having a whiskey at lunchtime" he indicated the glass as he placed it on the table, "but I doubt I could manage a full lunch with wine while I am supposed to be at work."

Phryne bristled slightly. "We might be having a tea-totallers lunch!" she suggested.

I doubt it Miss Fisher, I doubt it!" was his reply.

"Perhaps dinner?" Phryne suggested.

"Paperwork!"

"I see" Phryne looked at the floor momentarily before saying, "Look Jack, If you are still unhappy with me for not dying in that car crash, you could just say so!"

"I was not happy at the thought of you dying in that accident Miss Fisher; I do remember telling you so. And I am, and continue to be, very pleased that you are hale and hearty and are still on this earth to torment me at every crime scene I come across!"

Phryne sighed. "I'm sorry. I am who I am Jack, but I do want us to be friends."

"Like Raymond is your friend?" asked Jack, glancing at the man who was wrestling somewhat ineffectively with the movie camera.

Phryne rolled her eyes. "I told you, Raymond is my childhood friend. I have no romantic interest in him." She stopped, before adding, "Not that is of any consequence in this discussion."

"No?" asked Jack, "Although he spent his childhood days sending you up trees so he could look up your skirt!"

"Jack!" gasped Phryne aghast at his indelicacy, before glaring at his smirk.

She took a step toward him as she said "You are deliberately provoking me."

"If you think an apology is in order Miss Fisher, then I apologise" he said.

"You don't sound contrite!" muttered Phryne pulling at his lapel.

What Jack was going to say was drowned out as a deep voice from the kitchen was heard to say "Can I pass my good wishes to the lovely Miss Fisher."

Luckily Jack was distracted as Phryne gave a small gasp. She had asked Mr Butler to arrange that a certain gentleman left her house via the backstairs and kitchen door. Phryne shot a look at Raymond, who was carrying a large equipment box out the front door. If he heard the voice, he did not make any indication of it. Phryne was sure that dreamer Raymond was hopefully also vague about the familiarity of voices. Being a film producer meant that he had little contact with the actors in minor roles. Talking to actors was the director's job!

Jack looked at Phryne, "Another admirer Miss Fisher?" he asked indicating the kitchen.

"No one of any consequence" she said firmly. She had already mentally filed the previous night's liaison as "Not to be repeated!" (This included itinerant boxers with dubious accents and fortune teller's familiars!)

Phryne took Jack's arm and turned him smartly to toward the front door. "Probably a deliveryman hoping for favours from an "Honourable"!"

"Are your favours that much in demand?" asked Jack as Phryne steered him through the foyer.

"I only give them to people I care about" said Phryne as he took his hat and coat from the hall stand.

Jack stepped onto the porch and Phryne asked him "So, will you come to dinner tomorrow night then? I can arrange for a certain favourite beef wellington to be on the menu."

"Am I that much in favour that you're trying to persuade me with food?" he asked cautiously.

"I value your company regardless of food" said Phryne, "But I only let Mr Butler to cook favourite meals for people I care about."

"I am honoured that I rate that highly in your household Miss Fisher, and I will happily come to dinner tomorrow night. Work load permitting, of course!" Jack said as they stepped down her front steps.

There was a crash in the hall way, as Raymond dropped a box.

"Should we help him?" wondered Jack out loud.

"No don't" said Phryne. As Jack looked at her she added "You were probably right about him sending me up those trees in our childhood!"


	20. In Your Sight

In your sight (Ending episode 2.10)

"You saved my life" said Phryne to Jack.

"Is that what I did?" he replied, as they stood in her parlour.

"Yes, and you paid in the millinery sense" said Phryne, and she reached into a hatbox by her chair, "So I got you this."

Phryne presented Jack with a hat and put it on his head.

"There" she said "That's for the next woman who wants to take a pot shot at you!" Phryne smoothed his jacket lapel before stepping back.

"Remind me to confiscate your pea shooter next time I see it, Miss Fisher" smiled Jack.

"Why would you do that Jack?" asked Phryne.

"Because it might be you taking that shot at me!"

"I'm sure I wouldn't."

"You never know, Miss Fisher."

Jack smiled at Phryne before taking another sip of the wine. Then he realised how bad it tasted and placed the wine glass on the mantelpiece with a grimace.

"Would you prefer a whiskey?" asked Phryne, going to the drinks cabinet.

"Yes, thank you" replied Jack, "I think your flirtation with wine growers leaves a little to be desired!"

Phryne paused, trying to guess his meaning.

However, she smiled at him as she gave him the whisky. "On this occasion, I think you might be right Jack" she said.

"I'm glad that I am occasionally right in your sight, Miss Fisher."

"Well, I'll admit you're right more than occasionally Inspector" Phryne said, "That's why I think I'll keep you in my sight a bit more often."

"Are you referring to eye sight or gun sight?"

"Whatever it takes!" laughed Phryne, and they toasted their partnership.


	21. Do you want me to beg?

Do you want me to beg? (Dream sequence Episode 2.11)

Phryne and Jack had eyeballed each other as he finished broadcasting his weather report. Phryne said nothing as he left the booth and joined her in the hallway. She knew he was undercover and she did not want to jeopardise his disguise.

Before she could say anything, Jack burst out with "I need you to move in on this case. Collins can't handle it alone!"

Somewhat amazed, Phryne said "Are you still incognito? This is not Jack Robinson speaking. You want me to watch over Hugh?"

"I wish you wouldn't put it quite like that" he said.

"You could ask nicely" said Phryne pointedly.

"Do you want me to beg?" he asked.

Phryne was a little taken back by this request. Jack was begging her to help in the investigation. Jack Robinson, master of calm and planning, was almost begging!

Phryne had men beg from her before. Some had even grovelled. But this was Jack! Jack usually didn't beg; he asked, made statements, occasionally demanded, but he didn't beg!

_Phryne had a flash of an image. Of Jack on his knees before her, his face pleading, hands out in supplication. Jack asking, pleading, touching her, stroking her, worshipping her! Suddenly, in her mind's eye, Jack was wearing less, as was she. There was a big room, large windows, soft billowing curtains, a bucket of iced champagne, soft furnishings, a couch, a large bed…..!_

"Miss Fisher, Miss Fisher, Phryne!"

Phryne came back to the present. She was standing in a hallway in a radio station, with Jack Robinson scowling at her. He looked different. The she realised that he was not wearing his usual suit, but a knitted vest that asking to be removed and thrown aside!

"Are you paying attention Miss Fisher?" he asked

"Of course Jack" Phryne smiled, focused on the task at hand and said "Help Hugh, then interview the station staff and don't blow your cover...Archie!"

Jack scowled at her again. "Keep your mind on the job, Miss Fisher. I'm stuck here. I don't like to beg again!" He turned and walked down the hall, smoothing his hand over his hair, his jacket tight across his shoulders, as it rode up on one ride to reveal a well-shaped rear.

Phryne gazed after him, totally forgetting what he had just asked her to do!


	22. Can you bet on a vest?

Can you bet on a vest? (Episode 2.11)

Bet on a barman.

Cec and Bert were listening to the wireless in Miss Fisher's dining room. Mr Butler was hovering nearby as he cleaned silver. Dot stood by uncertainly.

"Clarence Ball's on the track" said the voice in the wireless, and it went on to read out racing tips.

"I've heard a lot about him" said Mr Butler, who was of the view that if you offered an unwanted opinion, no one would ask any more of you! "Not very good odds, some of them."

Cec turned to Bert, "These are all just the favourites!"

Bert told Mr Butler, "The barman down at the pub is making a packet. Swears by this bloke."

Clarence continued "Tune in for 'The Mare of the moment'"

Bert said "We're missing something with this joker" and lead Cec out of the house.

Dot was pleased they were gone because she was sure betting on horse racing was a sin. Mr Butler was also pleased that the two cabbies had not realised his association with the said barman!

Bet on a horse.

Phryne and Jack were in the parlour supposably discussing the case. Phryne was trying to get Jack off subject by suggesting he sing on radio. Her real mission lay in getting him to remove his irritating knitted vest.

In the dining room, Cec and Bert listened to the race on Miss Fisher's wireless.

They heard Clarence say "Glory Girl; foaled 7th July 1926", before he called the race. Glory Girl won convincingly.

Bert burst in, on Jack and Phryne, followed by Cec.

"The nag won!" he announced. "Glory Girl, romped it in at 20 to 1".

"So it was a genuine tip!" exclaimed Phryne.

"I'll get Collins to bring them both in" said Jack, referring to Clarence Ball and Dodger Lockhart.

Jack left via the front door. Cec and Bert left via the back door.

Phryne sighed as she realised that her goal for the afternoon had beaten by a horse race!

Mr Butler asked, "Can I get you anything Miss?"

"Can you get me a win at ridding of the Inspector of that vest, Mr Butler? asked Phryne.

"I'm sorry Miss, I wouldn't offer very good odds on that" was his reply!

_For those outside Australia: until 1931, the only legal way to bet on horse racing in Australia was at the race track. But with the advent of radio, then TV, people wanted to bet without making the trip to the track. S.P.(Starting Price) Bookmakers became popular , although highly illegal. They operated out of every pub, club and back lane throughout Australia, often with a "Cockie" to keep a look out. (Often children). It was often overlooked by the law. _

_In 1961, the government legalised off course betting by creating the Totalizer Agency Board (TAB), which operated betting for the government until the mid 1990's. Then betting was privatised, and we have the system we have today._


	23. Getting cosy

Getting cosy (Playing with episode 2.11)

"Flamboyance, Flamboyance, Try a little flamboyance!"

Phryne sang the jingle to Clarence's piano playing. As she ended her tune, there was a twang from the piano.

"There goes a string" said Clarence standing up and opening the piano. He continued "Bravo Miss Fisher, we make quite a team, we should get cosy!"

"I'm cosy enough, Thank you" said Phryne with a shudder.

At that point, Jack walked into the booth and looked at both of them, his expression questioning.

"Actually Clarence" said Phryne, grabbing the opportunity "You're a bit late. Archie has invited me for a night out on the town!" She gave Jack a knowing look.

"Ah, right, Yes, I've invited Miss Fisher out tonight!" agreed Jack, in his role as Archie, getting the hint.

"What a pity" said Clarence, "You've missed a great opportunity Miss Fisher, or may I call you Phryne?"

Phryne tried not to laugh as she brushed past Jack. "Sorry Clarence, but Miss Fisher will do. And Archie did ask me first. He said he's taking me somewhere smart!" She gave his knitted vest a tug.

Jack sent her a glare, but said "Of course Miss Fisher, I suggest we go somewhere its quiet and see what they can lay out for us. It's the regular haunt of a colleague!"

"I look forward to the results Archie" said Phryne with a smile, leaving the booth.

Jack watched her go. Clarence said "I can tell she likes me, she's playing hard to get. She's way out of your league Archie!"

"I think I can come up with something to take her interest in my pursuits." said Jack

"No offence Archie, but reading Shakespeare and detective stories are not enough to occupy a woman like Miss Fisher. What she needs is some excitement, like going to the races. I could introduce her to some very important people at the track!"

"I think she knows enough important people on her own" said Jack, trying not to laugh.

"She probably does, but don't let that put you off! As you say, there's no harm in you trying. She'll realise her future lies with Clarence Ball!"

"Well, may the best man win!" was all Jack could reply.


	24. Let's Misbehave

Let's Misbehave. (Extension to end of Episode 2.11)

_(I can't think of this episode without the song running through my mind!)_

"Were all alone, no chaperone, to get our number,

The world's in slumber, let's misbehave"

"There's something wild about you, child that's so contagious,

It's outrageous, let's misbehave"

"You know my heart is true, you say you for me care,

Someone's sure to tell, but what the heck do we care"

"They say that bears have love affairs and even camels,

We're merely mammals, let's misbehave!"

xx

Jack finished playing, smiling as he did so. He turned and looked at Phryne.

"That was beautiful Jack, I did not know that you played" said Phryne.

"One of my many hidden talents" he replied.

"I'm glad it's no longer hidden. And I finally heard you sing!" exclaimed Phryne.

Jack pulled a face and said "Highly likely you'll not hear that again!"

"I think we should sing duets more often" said Phryne.

Jack chuckled and stood to walk to the mantelpiece, "I think we should stick to crime" he said, "I see more of a paying future in it."

Phryne laughed and joined him by the fireplace, watching him as he picked up his whiskey glass.

"You know, I'm going to miss Archie" she murmured.

"Did you prefer Archie?" asked Jack, raising his glass.

"Of course not" replied Phryne "but he was useful helping with break-ins, and he did have a steadying hand!"

"Anything else?"

"He did take me for an evening out!"

Jack just laughed at that.

"But you should know that there are aspects of Jack Robinson, I much prefer!" said Phryne, stroking his lapel.

"You really didn't like my knitted vest, did you?" smiled Jack, "I'll have you know that my housekeeper knitted that for me!"

"I think that your waist coat give you a better sartorial elegance" said Phryne, running her finger along his waistcoat neckline.

Jack grabbed her hand. "I can manage the rejection of my vest, but I was about to question your taste in men!"

They both laughed. Phryne did not pull her hand away, nor did Jack let it go.

"I'm glad you're back, Jack" she said softly.

"So am I" he agreed.

Jack dropped her hand just as Phryne took a step forward to close the gap between them.

To cover any confusion, Phryne stroked his lapel once again.

"Dust!" she covered.

Jack smiled again, and backed away. "I must be off Miss Fisher," he said, "It's very late!"

"Oh" Phryne tried to hide her disappointment. "I was going to refill your glass!"

"No more for me. But you can keep drinking" he said as he took another step.

"It's no fun on my own" Phryne said in vain, as he left the parlour.

Jack stopped in the hall way, collecting his coat and hat. "I'll see myself out" he said and within seconds, he was out the front door and was gone.

It was then that Phryne really felt all alone.


	25. The conversation they missed

The conversation they missed (Episode 2.12)

After Jack had arrested George Sanderson, Captain De Vere and the crew of the Pandaras, Jack and Phryne returned to his office. Jack sent George to the cell, while Jack considered what to do next.

Jack lead Phryne to his office, and hung up his coat and hat with a sigh. Phryne sagged into the spare chair.

"Collins will have to interview Yates and Johnson when they finally arrive at the station" he said.

"Dot will remind them" said Phryne, "after she gives her statement."

"If Collins can write that fast" muttered Jack.

"I think that if Dot wrote her own statement that would be fastest" smiled Phryne tiredly.

Jack studied her. "Those red raggers will have to explain where they got those weapons!"

"I'm sure they'll think of something" yawned Phryne.

"Where exactly did those weapons come from? Do you know?"

"I had no prior knowledge of those weapons" said Phryne firmly. "Cec and Bert probably found them on the Pandaras!"

Jack thought of the paperwork, theft of weapons from kidnappers and shuddered at the thought. He turned to the window and looked out to the darkness.

"And there's your involvement!" he started.

"What about it?" asked Phryne.

"How do I explain why you were there, and how you got to be there? Especially when I gave you explicit orders not to go to the docks!"

"Firstly, I'm not in the Police Force Jack, you can't order me around. And Secondly, George Sanderson gave you a direct order not to go to the docks also. You went, and I am very grateful that you did."

Jack looked at her, ignoring her last sentence. "Phryne, what were you thinking? Going to the docks was dangerous. You were taken captive."

Phryne yawned again, "I was rescuing the girls" she said. "The Police Integrity was compromised!"

"But you didn't know that!"

"You suspected it, and then you acted on your suspicions" argued Phryne.

"Regardless of my knowledge, I cannot believe how rashly you acted. It was uncalled for, irresponsible, unsafe, dangerous, insane, and a stupid idea." Jack was beginning to work himself into verbal frenzy.

"It worked. Cec, Bert and I found the girls, hidden behind a secret compartment."

"And you got yourself caught in the process. You could have died! So could Miss Williams, as well as Johnson and Yates! How would you feel if those kidnappers threw them overcoat in ropes or chains, Miss Williams first!" He stood over her, hands on his hips.

"But we got free and then you saved the day", Phryne looked up at him, refusing to rise to his anger.

"But what if I didn't get there in time, what if they'd shot you first!" Jack was gesticulating, wildly.

"But they didn't, Jack!" returned Phryne, standing up to meet him, face to face.

"You're not taking this seriously" he raged, finally letting loose. "And don't give me that bullshit about not taking things seriously since '18. You deliberately defied my orders, risked Miss William's life, as well as the two raggers. You caused me trouble with my superiors, and you have compromised this case from beginning to end!"

"I have not. I helped solve it!"

"For Christ's sake Phryne, will you just listen for once?" Jack shouted, as some papers flew off his desk.

There was a silence, Jack never shouted, and Phryne had never heard him swear.

Jack turned to the window again, running his hand over his face. "The fallout will be huge Phryne, and I'm in the middle of it!"

"George Sanderson will carry the load" said Phryne. "He will lose everything, not just his job."

"I may lose everything too!" muttered Jack.

"Why you Jack?" said Phryne, "You cracked the investigation, you made the arrests!"

"My saving grace!" said Jack. He paused, "I will probably be interviewed and investigated. Mainly because George was my superior, my familial ties with him. And I defied a direct order, didn't call back up!" He paused again, "Also, because you were there!"

Phryne chose not to argue with him, staying silent, until Jack said to the window, "I could have lost you, Phryne, again."

Phryne went for his desk drawer. "What are you doing, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked, turning around.

"I think I need a drink, Jack, and so do you!" said Phryne, finding a small whiskey bottle and two glasses, "And what happened to 'Phryne'?"

Jack ignored that question and watched Phryne pour a thimble full into each glass. He took the proffered glass and tossed back the token amount of alcohol.

"Phryne" he said, putting the glass on the desk, "When I saw your lock pick on the floor.." he paused. "When I knew that you were there.." he paused again and looked at the floor, "Phryne..I.."

Phryne was standing only feet from him, she took a step forward and said "Jack.."

At this point, Hugh Collins rapped his knuckles on the door. They both froze as he opened the door.

"I have Commissioner Sanderson ready in the Interview room, Sir" was all Hugh said.


	26. The Realisation

The realisation

Jack led George out of his office, where Hugh was waiting to take him to the cells. George had denied everything, from his knowledge of Sidney Fletchers doings, to the contents of a "treasure" box of incriminating items found in the cabin of the Pandaras. (Well, of course he would!)

Jack had concluded the interview with "I'm arresting you, George Sanderson, for being an accomplice in kidnapping of minors for the purposes of human trafficking."

Hugh stood waiting to take George away and Phryne leant tiredly against a door jamb. "I think I'm copying someone else" she thought idly, watching the scene unfold.

Then she saw Rosie.

Rosie had been waiting in the outer office, for her father to emerge. When he did, Rosie broke down completely.

"How could you! How could you do that to those girls?" Rosie kept repeating.

Phryne thought her distress entirely reasonable. No matter what one's father did in life, there was always the caring father figure held up by daughters, no matter what age. Having that figure head dashed must have been shattering for Rosie. Phryne waited for Rosie to bear out her distress.

Rosie collapsed in Jack's arms, something Phryne thought was also reasonable. His arms were inviting, strong, warm and part of Jack. Comfortable looking arms, backed up by a muscular chest, familiar scent and a soft voice. Phryne shook herself, she must be tired!

But, what happened next, Phryne didn't count on!

Jack's arms closed around Rosie. He held her, murmured words of comfort, and she welcomed it. He cast no looks towards Phryne, no catching of her eye. Rosie was the centre of Jacks attention, and they looked as if they fitted together, their familiarity obvious. "Like a married couple" said a voice in Phryne's head.

Phryne felt a wave of emotion pass over her. She was suddenly cold, and found herself gripping for the door jamb, as if the floor had suddenly given way. She felt empty and discarded. Suddenly, the one place she wanted to be was taken!

Phryne made her way to the outer door, but no-one noticed. She looked back over her shoulder, but Jack only had eyes and arms for Rosie. Even Hugh was elsewhere in the building, attending his duties, Phryne forgotten. Alone, Phryne walked out to look for a taxi. She forlornly hoped Cec and Bert were outside, but apparently they had retired for the night. Phryne found an anonymous driver for the trip home, and it was probably just as well.


	27. Final Teaser

Final Teaser (Extension to Final Scene 2.12)

"Not always, Miss Fisher".

Jack took a small step toward Phryne, his eyes focusing on her lips. Phryne lifted her chin to meet him, intent on closing the distance between them.

A voice interrupted them. "It's awfully late Inspector!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Phryne bit her lip, and looked at the floor as Aunt Prudence emerged from the parlour.

"Yes, Yes, it is" agreed Jack, stepping back, ever the gentleman.

Resigned, Jack looked at Phryne and said, "Well, thank you for clearing up that detail Miss Fisher".

"Yes" Phryne nodded.

They made light conversation, mostly for Aunt Prudence's benefit, after which Jack said goodnight and left.

Phryne lent against the door for a brief moment, relieved but still unsure of her relationship with Jack. Then, being Phryne, she made a decision. She wrenched the door open and ran onto the front porch. She could see the top of Jack's hat just above the fence line, so he hadn't gotten in his car just yet.

Phryne ran down the front steps, and into the street, pulling her silk robe around her calling, "Jack, wait!"

As she rounded the fence post she could see Jack standing beside his car. But he wasn't alone!


	28. Guardians all round

Guardians all round. (Finally the end of 2.12)

Phryne stood at her front gate, staring into the night. Jack was standing by his car, but he was not alone.

"What's going on?" asked Phryne.

Bert stepped away from the car and shoved his fists back in his pockets, his cigarette hanging onto the corner of his lip as usual. "Evening Miss" he mumbled.

Cec moved away from the car, where he was leaning. "Miss" he nodded.

Jack however remained where he was against the side of the car and said with a smile "Miss Fisher, your security detail has finally demonstrated some effectiveness!"

Bert was the spokesman. "What are you doing here, hanging out in the street at this time of night?" he demanded of Jack.

Jack relied coolly, "I have been clearing up some details of tonight's events with Miss Fisher. I decided to wait and take in some of the night air before I considered driving away!"

"Has he been disturbing you Miss?" demanded Bert, pointing at Jack. "Sneaking around, not even ringing the doorbell!"

"Hardly sneaking!" snorted Jack, "I spoke to Miss Fisher in her front hall, with full lights on and her Aunt in attendance".

"Yes" said Phryne, suddenly finding her voice. "The Inspector was indeed clearing up a detail in regard to... events that occurred at the police station this evening. And, indeed Aunt Prudence was a witness to our brief conversation."

"The old chook's in the henhouse then!" said Cec to Bert.

Jack turned his laugh into a cough.

"What are you doing, running after him in your flimsies then?" Bert demanded of Phryne.

Phryne drew herself up with as much dignity as she could muster in a dressing gown. "I have just remembered another detail that I need to impart to Inspector Robinson." She paused as neither Cec nor Bert moved. "It's of a 'delicate' nature!" she continued.

Jack chuckled and peeled himself of the side of the car. "I will escort Miss Fisher to her front door" he told the cabbies, and caught Phryne's arm, turning her to the front steps.

"What's going on?" hissed Phryne.

"Apparently, you're under surveillance!" Jack returned.

At that stage, the front door swung open again. "What's happening out here?" demanded Aunt Prudence.

Phryne glanced at her aunt and whispered to Jack "I want to act on that last detail, Jack, but we need to change location!"

"What do you suggest?" he whispered back.

"Meet me at my back gate, in the lane, in 10 minutes. And have the motor running!"

"Fifteen" countered Jack quietly, before saying a little louder, "Are you certain on that point Miss Fisher?"

"Absolutely, Inspector" replied Phryne.

"Then I will act accordingly" he said. "Good night Miss Fisher, Mrs Stanley."

Jack left without a backward glance. The cabbies must have cleared his path, because his car drove away as Phryne and Aunt Prudence went inside.

"Who are you nodding at?" Phryne demanded of Aunt Prudence as the older lady shut the door.

"Really Phryne" said Prudence, "I was trying to be polite to those two ragamuffins. I didn't want to actually say anything to them!"

Phryne tried to say good night, but Prudence insisted on being walked upstairs, chatting about how it was well planned that she have a spare set of night attire at Phryne's house.

Phryne eventually fobbed her off and shut herself in her room. There she quickly dressed. Clean underwear, black trousers, socks (no time for stockings) shoes, black shirt, jacket, favourite beret, and handbag. She cast her eyes around the room and spied a certain baker-lite box on her dressing table. She grabbed that and put it in her handbag.

At that stage, Dot entered the room. "Is everything alright Miss?"

"Yes Dot" said Phryne. She realised that she had to tell Dot something. "The Inspector wants me to finalise some details. It very important, it may need vising the scene of the crime again. A form of a stake out!"

"Oh" said Dot. "Should I accompany you?"

"No, Dot, no! There's no need, really. It's not that important that you need to be there. The Inspector will look after me. I'll be safe with him."

"And Hugh."

"Well, I think dear Hugh will have gone home by now Dot. He's probably finished his shift. I guess Jack will just have to put up with me on his own!"

Dot paused before saying, "Very good Miss," then; "Do you have everything you need?" She looked around the room.

"Yes Dot, I have my handbag," said Phryne, anxious to be gone "Everything's in here!"

"Of course Miss" said Dot, standing aside to let Phryne through the door.

As Phryne reached for the door, she heard Aunt Prudence call out, "Dorothy, where are those towels?"

Phryne groaned with frustration and mimed to Dot, "Back stairs!" and headed to her window.

Dot nodded in agreement and went to tend to Aunt Prudence.

Phryne crept down the back stairs and, of course, encountered Mr Butler in the kitchen!

"Are you going out again Miss Fisher?" he asked as he stirred a cup of cocoa.

Phryne sighed before answering. "Yes, Mr Butler. I need to go over the crime scene again with the Inspector. We may need to do a stake out. I may be very late, or even out all night."

"Is that wise Miss?" asked Mr Butler.

"Probably not, but I need to do this with the Inspector. And I'd prefer that my Aunt not know if possible, because she will just worry! I should be back before she wakes in the morning. I've asked the Inspector to meet me at the back gate".

"In that case, I will escort you out" said Mr Butler, "That way I can be sure that you are safe and the back gate secured."

Phryne sighed again but said "Yes, you're probably right Mr Butler."

Mr Butler took his time rummaging in the kitchen drawer to find the torch, which set Phryne's nerves on edge. However, once it was found, he led the way out the back door and down the path. The path was rough and Phryne stumbled on the uneven ground.

"Take my arm" suggested Mr Butler, and she did so, holding the torch as he fumbled with the latch on the back gate.

Once the gate opened, Phryne could see Jack's car in the cobblestone lane, motor running, but lights off.

"I'll check that it is the Inspector" said Mr Butler, as he walked Phryne to the car.

Phryne did not think that Jack appreciated the torchlight in his face, but only after recognising Jack, did Mr Butler open the door for Phryne to climb in.

"I trust you will escort Miss Fisher home" Mr Butler asked Jack firmly.

"Of course Mr Butler, I'll take good care of her" replied Jack, watching Phryne settle in her seat.

"Very good Sir" said Mr Butler politely, not fooling anyone! However, he stepped back and let the car move along the cobblestones.

Phryne looked back at Mr Butler as they approached the main road and said, "Thank goodness, I thought I'd never get away. Wait a minute, what's Mr B. doing with the torch?"

Jack halted the car and glanced back, before twisting in his seat to have a better look at the apparently faulty torch. "Ah ha" was all he said, before there was flickering light coming from the upstairs of Phryne's house. Jack virtually lay across Phryne's lap, to catch the sequence of lights.

"What are you doing Jack?" asked Phryne.

Jack sat up and twisted in his seat again, before pointing behind them, down the lane. "There's the response" he said, indicating a tiny light with possibly a hand passing in front of it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Phryne, confused.

Jack chuckled and turned the head lights on and indicated to turn "Do you know much about Morse Code, Phryne? he asked.

"Only the basics" admitted Phryne, "Why?"

"Because, in the war, the telegraph operators used the term O.K. as a shorthand way of saying everything was alright. And it appears that someone has taught Miss Williams!"

"Really!" Phryne did not know whether to be amused or astounded.

"Usually radio operators or people in Intelligence used Morse" said Jack "So, unless you know anyone who can lip read..?"

Phryne laughed. "Aunt Prudence used to get Arthur to look at people's lips when they talked to him. It helped his pronunciation. Aunt Prudence used to demonstrate to him…! She trailed off, "Do you think Cec and Bert will follow us?"

"No, I gave then five quid and told them to go home!"

"So they've been paid double!" said Phryne

"I suspect triple!" muttered Jack as he turned to look at her. "So Miss Fisher, can I suggest a venue to act on this detail?"

"You're driving Jack, you're in charge!"

"Finally!" was all he said, as he turned the car toward his home in Richmond.

THE END

_Morse code for OK -, -.-_


End file.
